This invention relates to apparatus for compacting snow for skiing, snowmobiling and the like and more particularly to such an apparatus which is attachable to flat bed vehicles provided with hydraulic power.
The proper grooming of trails for skiing or snowmobiling areas requires apparatus for compacting fluffy new fallen snow for preservation and smoothing for skiing. Frequently steep slopes, changing snow conditions and trails which vary in width are involved. In addition, elevated snow surfaces at intervals laterally of the trail as well as rocks or hard lumps of snow or ice concealed beneath the surface of the snow are involved. A snow compacting apparatus should be provided which will accommodate itself to the foregoing conditions.
The following U.S. patents have suggested partial solutions to some of the above conditions:
______________________________________ Patent No. Inventor Date of Application ______________________________________ 1,089,427 Moody March 13, 1913 3,368,292 Pinoth June 16, 1965 3,371,586 Nikolaev July 30, 1965 3,477,151 Zanella July 16, 1965 3,685,404 Rich July 24, 1970 3,755,930 Brandt December 18, 1970 3,807,064 Schmidt, Jr. April 30, 1974 ______________________________________
The snow compacting apparatus of this invention is a great improvement upon the above prior art and it satisfies the long-felt want for a snow compacting apparatus which is operative in the above described conditions which are found in areas in which the snow must be compacted for skiing or snowmobiling.